New Beginnings
by haleylauren
Summary: Ally has had a rough life and just moved in with her aunt, uncle, and grandma, and is starting a new school. What happens when she meets a cute boy on the bus to school? Will she start dating him? Will she open up about her dark past? Find out in my new story. Please read and give it a try! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I am kind of new at this and I hope you like it! Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. :)**

* * *

So the past few years have been hard. And in a few days, I am starting a new school in a completely new state. I grew up in Chicago, and that's where I had my first year of high school and where all of my friends are. But this move will be good for me. I guess I needed a fresh start. The only thing is, I don't know anybody at my new school. It is a rich area and I have heard that the students can be snobby. I heard from someone else that the school was nick-named "Heroine High". One the other hand though, I am happy to be starting school and meeting people. The past two months here have been pretty boring without people my own age to hang out with. Mooresville, North Carolina isn't that small of a town, and where I live, nothing is within walking distance, well that is if you don't want to get sweaty.

I am hoping that I will find a boyfriend here. I have been boy crazy since- well since preschool I guess. It is hopeless I know, but I keep wishing that my new life is like a movie where everybody is intrigued with the new city girl. But seeing as how that's not gonna happen, I will just have to wow them with my amazing new wardrobe and charming personality! Haha just kidding about that last part.

I was laying in my bed listening to music in my room, I will never get used to saying my room, when my phone started vibrating. I picked it up and it said mom. I groaned but answered anyway. For ten minutes, because that's all the time they're allowed on the phone, I listened to my mom ramble on about her troubles and gave up trying to get a word in.

"I love you." She said to me.

I hated to say it and not know if I meant it or not but I replied, "I love you too." I know what you're thinking, how could I not know. Well she did some things, things that I don't know if I can forgive her for. I started to reach for the bag of m&ms I had in my room, but then I reassured myself I didn't need them.

"ALLY CAT! DINNER IS ON THE TABLE!" My man child of an uncle called.

Not a minute later, my grandma called me to the table again. "ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" I yelled back a little too forcefully, regretting it immediately. When everybody sat down, we started praying, something I still feel weird about. But if it makes my aunt Liz happy then I will do it.

* * *

School starts today! I had had my first day outfit all picked out, then I remembered the new white and teal green dress I got and decided to go with that instead. I flat ironed my ombre hair and decided to go with a smokey eye shadow look with red lipstick, which people seem to like best on me. I had always figured since I had tan-ish skin, I should go with light colored lipstick, but hey whatever works. I grabbed my pretty new pink backpack and shoved all my makeup in there in case I needed to touch up during the day. I went into my uncle's office to say goodbye to him. "Good luck on the giant yellow snot wagon!" he yelled after me. Liz gave me a bear hug and wished me luck. "You look beautiful! Hold on! Let me take a picture to send to your mother!" I subtly rolled my eyes while she got the camera. We went outside to get the best lighting and she snapped a quick picture. I heard the bus coming so I waved good bye and started my descent down our steep driveway. I didn't want to bother waking my grandma up to say goodbye so I just figured I would be bombarded with questions when I got home.

I sighed as the bus pulled up in front of me. This was my first time riding the "giant yellow snot wagon" to school and I was kind of nervous. Well, on the bright side, there wouldn't be any little kids! I found a seat near the back, surprised nobody has paid me any special attention, or given me strange looks yet. I guess I must have zoned out, because the next thing I know, an extremely cute blond boy was tapping me on the shoulder. "I said is that seat taken?" he repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! i hope everyone sticks with me through this! here is another chapter. i hope you like it! **

**oh and before i forget again i dont own austin and ally. enjoy! :)**

* * *

I snapped out of my daze realizing it was the only seat left on the bus, so I slid over to make room for him. I was expecting him to introduce himself right away, but instead he just slumped down in his seat and closed his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it just as quickly. I repeated this process about three times until I had an unexpected coughing attack. I haven't really had a bad coughing attack since I had my tonsils out a month ago. At this point my eyes are watering. If only I had a damn cough drop.. It must have been the shock of feeling someone's hand rubbing my back that made me stop. I looked at the boy next to me while I was catching my breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks for asking." I assured him with a smile.

"Are you new to Lake Norman High?" he asked me. _Finally!_

"Ugh yeah actually, I just moved here this summer." Maybe I just made my first friend!

"Oh.. Cool." He said and then went back to his previous position. Ok maybe not. We pulled into the school and I followed the crowd. When I finally found my homeroom the bell rang. The teacher was explaining his rules and blah blah blah. First period I had Algebra 2. I sure as hell hope this is easier than geometry because I am really hoping for straight A's. My uncle made a deal with me that for every A on my report card, I get $50. But for every C I have to pay $50.. I don't want to even know the price for D's or even worse F's. I get through most of my classes pretty well. Spanish 2 of course was my favorite class, but I was on my way to my last class of the day, Biomedical Technology. On my way into the class, I reached the door at the same time as some other guy and we both tried to get through at once, which didn't work, and with me being as klutzy as I am, we both ended up on the floor.

"Omigod I am so sorry!" I said apologizing about 5 times before I finally looked at his face.

"It's okay." He said laughing. I couldn't make my brain work. He was so breathtakingly handsome. He was tall, really tall. He had a nice build, tanned skin, a beautiful white smile that stood out against his tan, sparkling blue eyes, and short brown hair. I felt like a deer in the headlights, frozen. He got up and offered me his hand. I gratefully took it and snapped out of my daze.

It was kind of starting to get awkward and we both realized we were still holding hands. He quickly pulled it away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You're new here aren't you?" He asked.

"Um yeah I just moved here this summer." I said with a shy smile.

"Where did you move from?" He asked, actually seeming curious.

"Chicago." I told him.

His eyebrows shot up. "Wow, that's pretty far!" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it sure is.." I said with a sigh. "Oh by the way I'm Ally!" I said extending my hand.

"I'm Jonny." He replied with a smile. The bell brought us back to reality and he started walking to his seat and called "See ya later city girl!" with a heart stopping smile. I blushed slightly and took my seat. Class went pretty fast and I made my way back to the bus in a daze. When I sat down and relaxed I looked through my bag. I noticed the snack bag full of Chex Mix my aunt packed me. My stomach was kind of growling, but I started thing of all the fat and calories that must be in this stuff and just shoved it in the bottom of my bag. I pulled out my phone and looked through all the pictures on Facebook of my friends at the annual carnival that was held over the weekend. My eyes tear up a little bit because this is the first year I am missing it.

I didn't see the blond boy on the way home which seemed odd. But he didn't seem very friendly so I don't know why I was bummed about that. Suddenly I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the side pocket of my bag and when I unfolded it, it said," Hey city girl. Me and some friends are having a beginning of the year party and I think you should come. My number is listed below. Text me for details. ;) – Jonny" The butterflies in my stomach kept fluttering for the rest of the 45 minute ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means alot to me! please keep it up and let me know what you think! i am going to be busy this week and i will try to update as much as i can! i might add another chapter later today. but until then enjoy! :)**

* * *

I was waiting for the right time to bring up the party to my aunt. I figured I would have the best chance asking her. I figured I would wait until she went out on the back porch to smoke and I would ask her then. I know she would consult with my uncle anyway but I didn't want to bring it up at the dinner table because I knew my grandma wouldn't approve. When I finished cleaning up after dinner, I went out onto the porch and sat down next to Liz. She was playing Candy Crush Saga. I laughed to myself. She was obsessed with that game and the colorful language really did fly when she was playing it. I sat there quietly not wanting to disturb her. When she lost the level, she turned to me and said, "What's up butt nugget?" Yes. Her and my uncle call me Butt Nugget. Most of the time its Snot Nose. To my uncle, all kids are snot noses and/or snot rockets.

"So um this dude invited me to a party Friday night and I was wondering if I could go." I said in one breath with an innocent smile.

"Wow already? I'll have to talk to Glen."

"Yeah I figured as much."

"Is there going to be parental guidance at this party?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not really sure, but don't you trust me?"

"But I don't want you to be pressured into anything just to make friends and fit in." She answered seriously.

"I am responsible. And I took all the warnings seriously. I know how easily addiction can be passed on." I reassured her.

"Alright. I'll talk to Glenny poo."

"Glenny poo?" I asked laughing at her.

"Yes." she said sticking her nose in the air and walking away. They really are crazy. But a fun kind of crazy. I went into my room and was picking out my outfit for tomorrow when Liz walked in and said "We talked it over and you can go to the party, but if anything goes wrong you call us right away."

"YAY! Yes I promise! Omigod I can't till Friday! I have to pick out my outfit!" I screamed bouncing up and down.

"Ok butt nugget." She laughed walking away. As soon as she was out of the room I grabbed my phone and texted Jonny.

To Jonny: They said yes! I'm coming Friday! :)

To Ally: Awesome! Can't wait to see you! ;)

To Jonny: I am excited too! ^^

To Ally: I'll prepare an awesome playlist just for you! ;)

To Jonny: Wow you don't have to do that! :)

To Ally: Yes I do! ;) Hey I have to go finish my homework. See ya later city girl!

To Jonny: Have fun with that lol. See ya! :)

This was the best first day of school ever! I texted all my friends with the news. They all congratulated me and wished me luck. But two of my closer friends decided to mess around with me.

To Angie: Dude I have big news! An extremely hot guy invited me to a party Friday night!

To Ally: GUUUURRRRLLLL! I told you would get a boyfriend there!

To Angie: He hasn't exactly asked me out yet lol..

To Ally: The party invitation was him asking you out!

To Angie: Well we'll see how it goes lol

To Ally: I bet Max would be jealous if he found out! ;)

To Angie: And how exactly would he find out?

To Ally: Me and Mel could talk about it in front of him!

To Angie: That isn't necessary! It's not like I had anything with him anyway.

To Ally: Well why do him and his friends still mess with you on Facebook then?

To Angie: Because they're idiots lol.. I gtg. Ttyl! 3

To Ally: Ok but don't think this conversation is over!

I went a while without thinking about Max before they brought him up. He wasn't my boyfriend, but he also wasn't nothing to me.. I don't know how to explain my feeling towards him… the week went by pretty quickly. I was doing pretty good with my classes. This school seemed to be pretty far behind my old one. But Friday night could not come fast enough.

I wasn't sure what to wear, so I just went with a pair of jean shorts and my favorite tank top. It was black and frilly at the bottom. To be honest it was my favorite because it made my boobs look good. I curled my hair and applied my makeup. I decided to just go with mascara, eyeliner, and this pinkish purple lipstick. It moisturized my lips really well and unlike lip gloss, it wouldn't make my lips greasy.. You know, just in case anything happened tonight. ;)

* * *

**well? what did you think? what kind of people do you think are going to be at this party? what kind of party do you think it will be? well we'll just have to see! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey there! thank you to the people reviewing! i appreciate it so much! i managed to finish another chapter! i am not sure if i will be able to post a new chapter this week, it might be on the weekend, so i tried to make this chapter longer. hope you like where i am taking this! :) review and let me know. **

**i dont own austin and ally**

* * *

On the way to the party, I blasted 22 by Taylor Swift on the radio because I kind of considered it my party jam. Liz dropped me off at the party around 8. It was already in full swing. When I walked in the door, the smell of alcohol consumed me immediately. I walked around looking for Jonny. I found him talking to some friends.

"Hey city girl! Glad you could make it! Why don't you grab a drink and I'll be over in a minute." He called to me. I nodded and walked over to the drinks table. When I walked up there, the blond boy from the bus was standing there. This time I studied his features. He of course was blond, but not naturally. He had big brown puppy dog eyes, and quite a body on him, not like Jonny, but not far off.

I decided to introduce myself since we didn't properly on Monday. "Hey, I'm Ally. We met on the bus the first day of school." I said extending my hand.

"Sup. I'm Austin." He seemed a bit hesitant to shake my hand but did anyway. "Hey no offence," I prepare myself to be offended, "but what are you doing here?"

"Um I was invited by Jonny." I said offensively.

"You mean that guy over there?" He said pointing to my Jonny.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I just didn't peg you as that kind of girl.." He said looking up, down, left, right, anywhere but at me.

"What kind of girl?" I asked getting more confused by the minute. I was about to ask him again when Jonny walked over.

"Hey! I see you've met my brother Austin." He said as he grabbed Austin in a headlock.

"Brother?" I said sounding a bit too surprised.

"Unfortunately." Austin said as he wiggled out of the headlock and walked away.

"I don't know what his problem is. But yeah, we're brothers. We had different dads though, and I don't know why but Austin acts like he hates me." He said walking closer to me. "Did you get something to drink?" He asked. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Uh not yet." I said looking around for something. I realized most of the drinks on the table were all alcohol. I hesitated.

"Here try this." He said handing me a bottle of something.

"I really shouldn't.." I said.

"Don't worry, there's barely any alcohol in it." He tried to assure me.

Oh what the hell. I took it and drank some. It was pretty good. Really fruity tasting.

"So you having fun yet?" He asked giving me a thousand watt smile.

"I am now." I smiled and looked up at him through my eyelashes in an attempt at what I hoped was being flirty. It must have been working because he smiled even wider.

"Let's dance!" He yelled over the music as a new song came on. Just from the introduction of the song I could tell it was AC/DC.

"Okay!" I took another sip of my drink and he grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor. As the song continued on, I realized it was one of my favorite songs "You Shook Me All Night Long". I started swaying my hips to the music and singing along to some of the words I knew. When I finally looked up at Jonny, he wasn't really dancing, he was just staring at me. Uh oh. I must've rally been embarrassing. Everything started getting cloudy and I started wondering just how much alcohol was really in that drink. Suddenly Jonny slightly pulled me closer and started leaning down toward me. I closed my eyes and leaned my face up to him. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Our lips finally touched and I thought I was going to melt. The kiss started getting deeper, then Jonny slid his hand down to my butt. Uh not happening. I tried to pull away and he just pulled me closer and crushed my body up against his. Now like I said before he was big, way bigger than me and I didn't even stand a chance. I pushed hard against his chest, but he didn't budge an inch. Then all of sudden he was ripped off of me and Austin was pushing me behind him.

"What the hell? You little punk! Mind your own damn business." He yelled slurring his words a little.

"Just walk away man." Austin said calmly standing tall. I on the other hand was cowering behind him clinging to the back of his shirt for dear life.

"Whatever. You can have the nun." He said harshly walking away.

When he was gone Austin turned around and examined me up and down. "Are you okay?" He asked with the same concern from the first day we met. I just nodded because I was so shaken up I couldn't get my voice to work. "Let's get out of here he said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door. I was in such a daze and next thing I knew we were sitting in some ice cream parlor and Austin was sitting there studying me. I looked down at the bowl in front of me. There was no way I was going to eat that.

I decided to speak up. "I suppose I should thank you for saving me." I said still looking down.

"I couldn't bear to see that asshole doing that to such a beautiful, sweet girl like you." He said clenching his jaw.

"Still, thank you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I don't even wanna know what he is gonna to me when I get home… Maybe if I wait until he crashes, he won't even remember what happened.." He said staring into space.

"I am so sorry I got you into trouble with your brother. He just seemed so sweet! I don't know how I could have been so blind!" I said mentally kicking myself. "I should've known. Nobody has ever taken an interest in me… why would they start now… I just can't believe that jerk was my first kiss." I said without even realizing and immediately wishing I could take it back.

"What are you talking about? You're the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen! How could no one have snatched you up?" He said.

My jaw just about dropped to the floor. He saw my face and immediately started apologizing. "I'm sorry! I crossed a boundary there. I shouldn't have said it.. But it's the truth." He said looking down and peeking at me through his shaggy mop of hair.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you." I said my voice cracking a bit because of how sincere he sounded.

"No problem." He said smiling. I smiled back and happened to glance at the time on the clock. It was getting to be 10:30.

"Well I guess I should be getting home.." I said sighing. Austin paid for the ice cream I didn't touch and I felt so bad, but he wouldn't let me pay. The ride home was silent other than me giving him directions to my house. Honestly I'm surprised that I didn't get us lost because I really don't know my way around here yet. When we pulled up to my house I sat for a moment before speaking. "Well thank you again for saving me, and just well everything." I said giving him my sweetest smile.

"It was my pleasure." He said returning the smile. And then I did something that surprised the both of us, I hugged him tight and ran out of the car and into the house. When I shut the door behind me I leaned my back against it and let out a giant sigh. Well school on Monday should be interesting..


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait but i have been busy with school and all. but here is a short chapter for you until this weekend. hope you enjoy! dont forget to review! **

* * *

I woke up on Saturday with a pounding headache. I guess I don't have much tolerance for alcohol, well that or there was more in that drink than I thought. Well let's just say that I won't be drinking again until I'm 25. I hopped in the shower to hopefully sober up a little bit before I interacted with anybody. Well if you could even call this a headache. Last night's other events might also be the cause for my headache. Just thinking about it made my head hurt even more. When I got out I threw on a pair of yoga shorts, a tank top and threw my still wet hair into a messy bun and decided to clean my room and do laundry. I put in my head phones and started jamming out to the Pat Benatar channel on Pandora. I was dancing around picking things up and I was really getting into it and when I happened to turn around, Liz was standing in my doorway and Austin was standing next to her and they were both trying to keep in their laughter but failed. They burst out laughing and Austin had to grab the doorway to keep from falling over because they were laughing so hard. I ripped off the head phones and just glared at them. I felt my face get hot and my ears were burning, partly from embarrassment and partly from anger. Just when I thought they were done, they looked at each other and burst out laughing again. This made me even angrier. I knew I should have closed my door. I mean I know I was shakin my butt a lot but it couldn't have been that funny. When they finally started calming down I just glared at them and Liz decided that was her queue to leave. When she left the room I turned my glare to Austin and he seemed to shrink to half his size.

He cleared his throat and spoke up "You uh left your phone in my car…" he said holding it out to me. Wow I had been so lost in my own little world that I didn't even notice it was gone. "Oh and someone named Max has been texting you." My heart skipped a beat at the name, but remember Ally, you don't like him.

"Oh thanks. I hadn't even noticed it was gone. It was very sweet of you to drive all the way here just to give it to me. You really didn't have to."

"It was no big deal.. And besides you know I only live like down the street from you right?"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I live on your street." He laughed. I quickly went back through my texts with he who shall not be named and when I looked at the address I realized he was right… Man I really need to start paying attention to things more. Austin cleared his throat and made me snap back into reality. "Uh where is the bathroom?"

"It's down the hall and the first door on your left."

"Ok be right back." He said with a smile as he walked out of my room. I used the opportunity to go through my texts from Max.

To Ally: Hey so at the carnival your friends told me that you like me..

To Ally: Just let me know if that was a joke or not.

To Ally: I will take your not responding as a no..

To Ally: Can you just tell me yes or no?

To Ally: Do you still like Luke or?...

To Ally: Listen I think I might have some feelings for you…

To Ally: Wait that was a joke just ignore that last text

To Ally: Is everything ok? I am kinda startin to get worried..

To Ally: Ok I will just let you think it over..

I also had four missed calls from him. "Are you ok?" Austin asked from the doorway and I gasped and realized I had been holding my breath reading those.

"Uh yeah, totally!" I said not sounding very convincing.

He walked in and sat down on my bed facing me, "Is it Jonny?"

"Oh no no not at all!" I assured him.

"Then who is it?" He asked still concerned.

"How do you know it is a who?" I asked.

"Because you were staring at your phone. Is it that Max guy? Or girl…"

"You don't have to worry about it. It's a long complicated story…" I said hoping he would forget about it. But I was never lucky.

"I have time and I'm a good listener." He said looking me straight in the eye.

I sighed. There was no getting out of this.. "Ok, so it all started last year when I started having a crush on this guy in my physics class…."


	6. Chapter 6

**hey there! sorry that i kind of left you hanging there, but here is a new chapter. i hope you like it. i wasnt feeling very inspired and then i watched a movie that made me really depressed. but here is this chapter. i might write another one tomorrow or monday, so we'll see ;) so enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Wait!" Austin said holding up his finger as if to say wait a second and he shifted onto his stomach and rested his chin in his hands like a kindergartener during story time. His position was just too funny I couldn't help but giggle, which made him smile.

"You ready now?" I asked still laughing.

"No snack?" He whined like a child. I just shook my head at him still smiling. Well he at least lightened the mood a little bit.

"Ok, so like I was saying, in my freshman physics class, there was this guy Luke." I started.

"But wait I thought this was about Max-" I cut him off.

"Save all questions for the end please." I said sternly. He made a zipping his lips motion so I continued. "So Luke.. He was one of the sweetest guys I had ever met. He was also really smart and cute and shy and adorable and- You know what I'm just going to give you a summary. Luke and Max are best friends people started thinking I liked Max, rumors started going around, and things just got complicated. The end." I said hoping that he would just leave it at that. But he raised his eyebrows at me so I just sighed and continued my story.. I really was not good at telling stories. "So anyway, one day, with a lot of encouragement from my friends, I decided to tell Luke that I liked him. And so that night I messaged him on Facebook because I am too much of a puss puss to say it to his face. Well first he asked if it was a joke and I was like no and then he was like ok then.. and I was like crap and then one of his friends messaged me and repeated everything I had just said to Luke word for word and I realized he was hanging out with his friends… And so the online torture began. Every chance they got, they would comment on my statuses and tag Luke in my pictures. In school they would shout Luke's name at me and it was obvious they talked about me because some guy I had seen with, who I never met before, Luke yelled my name out as he passed me on the street. It wasn't bad, it just messed with my mind. I knew I shouldn't have let them get to me but I did. I know I should have blocked them online but I didn't. Then when spring started coming around, somehow my friends got this idea that I liked Max, and decided to tell one of his friends. And like I said before, Max and Luke are best friends so they also had the same friends, well the kid, Jake, that my friends told the rumor to started telling EVERYBODY. It got really twisted and when I was sitting at home that night, my friend Alyssa texted me and asked about what she was hearing about me and Max. Well I told her there was no "me and Max" and asked where she heard that. Well she explained to me, and it turns out that things had gotten so twisted that everybody was saying that Max and I were going to hook up. Like HOOK UP hook up. So I set her straight and had to do so with a few other friends that texted me with the same questions. I was used to untrue rumors going around about me, rumors about me hooking up, even though i had never been kissed until last night, but this one just felt worse. Then when everyone found out I was moving I became even more popular. But not in a good way.. like I don't know how to describe it.. but I would be walking with my friends in gym and swear guys were looking at me. A few times my friends even confirmed my suspicions. I don't know.. I guess they were just trying to mess with my head, and it worked." I was about to continue when my uncle yelled to me from the laundry room.

"Hey snot nose I need the washing machine. Can I throw your stuff in the dryer?" I had completely forgotten about my laundry.

"Uh yeah sure. Thanks!" I yelled back. I looked at Austin for the first time since I had started my story and he was just lying there examining me. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, my uncle walked into my room.

"I didn't know what you wanted me to do with the boulder holders." He said holding up my bras. I never thought I could be that embarrassed in my life. I jumped up and ripped them out of his hands glaring at him and I whipped my bras into my closet and closed the door. I turned and punched my uncle in the arm (it's just something we do) hoping to wipe the amused grin off his face but he turned just in time for me to end up punching him in the shoulder blade or something. I didn't even know. All I knew was it hurt like a-

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screeched through my teeth. My uncle just laughed and walked away. "I'll get you when you're not expecting it next time!" I yelled at him and slammed the door behind him. If you were wondering, yes it was that time of month. I realized Austin was still sitting in my room and slowly turned to him trying to put on my best smile. "Yeah we kinda just mess around like that." I laughed nervously trying to brush it off. This is why I didn't bring any friends home yet. Well that and the fact that I didn't exactly have any.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked looking at my hand which I was still holding onto trying to make the pain go away. I quickly straightened up and reassured him I was fine. I didn't want him thinking I was some cry baby.

"I am totally fine. That was nothing. Besides I hurt myself like every other day… so yeah.." I said awkwardly. I was still totally embarrassed from all of what just went down.

"So… Boulder holders?" He said trying to stifle a laugh but not succeeding.

"I completely forgot they were in there!" I said turning a deep shade of pink.

"I don't know if I would go straight to boulders…" He said jokingly checking me out like he was sizing me up in his head. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey! I am like bigger than average!" I yelled in defense.

"I don't know… I think I need another look to be sure of that." He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I burst out laughing. I hadn't seen this side of Austin yet and I had to say I liked it. Mostly because it got him to forget about the conversation we were just having, if even for a little while. I really didn't want to talk about my past anymore. At least not anymore today.

* * *

**hey so i hope you liked this chapter! dont worry ally will finish the story soon! but stay tuned and reveiw! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! i know this is a short chapter but i decided to try something new and write it in austin's point of view. so tell me what you think! thank you to those who are sticking with me and reviewing. keep it up! :)** **(oh and for those of you who were wondering where i get my ideas from, a lot of this has happened to me in real life so.. yeah)**

* * *

Out of the blue, Ally asked me to stay for dinner. "I dooonnn'tt knnnooooowww…" I said dragging it out jokingly. I just wanted to hear her response, there was no way I was really gonna pass up this opportunity.

"Come on! We're having tacos! You can't turn down tacos!" She said whining like a kid.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I said laughing at her.

"Nope." She said smiling triumphantly. "Well, we've got a while before dinner.. what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Um I don't know. It's your house." I said with a laugh. From the devious smile she got, I already regretted letting her choose what to do. Next thing I know, we are playing Just Dance. Don't get me wrong, I have always been a good dancer, but the moves this game was having us do were just so ridiculous. I probably looked like I was having a seizure or something. I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid I must look. I looked over at Ally and she was getting every move perfect. "Hey! No fair! You've had practice!" I whined at her. She looked back at me and just laughed at my lame attempts to match the moves on the screen. We changed to another ridiculous dance move and I could help but laugh as we were dancing. I was having so much fun and I couldn't remember laughing this much with anyone ever. We picked the next song and it was a duet with body contact. I tensed up when Ally's body got so close that we were touching. She was really tiny next to me. I caught a quick whiff of her hair and her strawberry shampoo. Ok yes I just sniffed her hair. Call me a weirdo, but hey, I don't regret it. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I was about to go in for another sniff when the dance moves changed and we had to split apart. That's when I snapped out of my daze and realized _I just sniffed her hair. _What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't even recovered from the last girl I dated. The last thing I needed was to fall in love with someone who didn't love me back again. I had to get out of there. When Ally figured out I had stopped dancing, she turned around and looked at me questioningly.

"I have to go." I said rushing to grab my jacket and get out the door. Once I pulled up in my driveway, I closed my eyes and sighed. I know I shouldn't have left her standing there without an explanation, but I just couldn't be with her any longer. I walked in the house that was empty. I guess my brother decided to skip out on cleaning up the mess from the party, but I wasn't about to clean it for him. If mom and dad got back from their vacation to find this, they would know it wasn't me. I started heading over to the left over alcohol on the table and almost poured myself a glass, but I found the strength to walk away. It's been like 6 months Austin. Don't go back down that road again man. I just kept reminding myself that on my way up to my room. I flopped down on the bed face down and let out a giant yell that had been building up. Man what was Ally doing to me and making me feel? I asked myself. But another good question I thought over, What am I going to do about it?

* * *

**again thank you for reading. i apologize for such a short chapter but review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys!i am so happy about the reviews i have been getting and i am glad that you all are sticking with me through this. so i am just going to post two short chapters and yeah.. so review! **

* * *

I just stood there dumbfounded looking at where Austin had been standing. I don't think I had ever been so confused in my life. All that was running through my mind was, wtf just happened? I walked over to the pantry and grabbed a family size bag of chips and took them to my room. I just sat and cried, devouring the whole bag as I did so. When I got to the crumbs at the bottom, I realized what I had just done and ran to the bathroom. I hated the sticking my finger down my throat part, but those chips would just go straight to my thighs and I really didn't need that. When I was done, I hid the chips wrapper in the bottom of the bathroom waste basket. I mean no one would look in that thing. I went and told my aunt I wasn't feeling up to eating dinner and went off to my room. I closed the door and curled up under the blankets trying to think things through. Did I do something wrong? I just couldn't find a reason that Austin would just run out like that. Maybe I scared him off with my closeness. I just couldn't figure it out. Great. Just when I thought I had made an actual friend, this happens. I don't know who I am going to sit by at lunch, because for the past week I have been sitting by Jonny. I realized that I didn't have any friends. The only people I have been talking to is Jonny and his friends. A lot of things were running through my mind when I realized I didn't even think to ask Jonny what year he was in. It was pretty hard to tell with the students at this school. There was one student I thought was a teacher. I thought about talking to Liz about it, but I didn't want her to worry and never let me go to another party again.. well go out period.

I stayed in bed for the rest of the weekend. On Monday I got on the bus with my stomach in knots. I was going to have to face Austin and he was going to have to face me. I sat in the seat from our first meeting and just waited. When we pulled up to his stop, he got on and plopped down in a seat at the front of the bus. I would've moved up there, but I am kind of afraid of my bus driver so I stayed put. I would just have to talk to Austin when we go there. But apparently, when he doesn't want to be talked to, he avoids you like an STD. by the time I had gotten off the bus, he was nowhere in sight. I sighed and went to my locker. I almost walked right past it because I couldn't see my locker number. It was being covered up by banners and a big poster with the words "I'm sorry" written on it. This was so sweet! There were even chocolates taped to it. I guess I could forgive Austin after all of this. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and turned around to see none other than Jonny standing with a bouquet of flowers.


	9. Chapter 9

**so like i said i am just going to post another short chapter, so review and stay tuned! :) (and when i say short, i mean really short. sorry) **

* * *

Yeah you heard me right. Jonny. I was at a loss for words so he spoke up.

"I am so sorry for the other night. I wasn't myself and I would never want to hurt you and you are such an amazing person and I couldn't take my mind off of you and I can't believe I acted that way-" I cut him off before he could say "and" another time.

"What you did is so wrong, and so unforgivable." I said giving him a cold glare.

"I know and I am going to do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I will work to regain your trust." He said. Then, as if enough people weren't staring, he got down on one knee, took my hand and said, "What do you say? Will you give me another chance?" I thought I was going to have a heart attack when he got down on his knee because you know what that usually leads to. Maybe it was from the lack of food in my system and my brain wasn't working right, because I said "Ok." What was I supposed to do? Everybody was chanting for me to forgive him, so I couldn't very well say no in front of everybody. They would've thought I was a cold-hearted bitch. He got up and handed me the flowers. Then he surprised me by hugging me and spinning me around.

"Whoa there tiger. I haven't fully forgiven you yet." I said taking a step back.

"Okay. I get it. I am just really happy you are giving me a second chance." He said giving me his most charming smile. But after what happened, I guess I became immune to his smiles, because I didn't want to instantly melt. For a moment, he had taken my mind off of Austin.

"So… whats the deal with your brother?" I asked him nonchalantly, examining the pink roses in my hands. He instantly tensed up when I said that.

"I really don't know. Why do you ask?" he said with a hint of an edge to his voice.

"Oh I don't know. He just acts really weird sometimes…" I said not wanting to give too much away about my troubles with Austin. Yeah, even though Jonny was back in my life, kind of, I was still thinking about Austin.

"Yeah he has acted really weird since he got back last year." He said instantly freezing like he said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Got back from where?" I asked a little too eagerly. Jonny seemed to notice because he furrowed his eye brows.

"Why do you even care?" He asked. That was a legitimate question that I had been asking myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**hi there! i managed to write a chapter for you guys! i might write another one tomorrow, but until then here is this one! it is kind of an important one. so read and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Well the week went by without incident. Jonny only left my side to go to the bathroom and I saw no sign of Austin again. I still hadn't forgiven Jonny for what he did, and I was nowhere near ready to. I have a tendency to hold grudges. I had been looking forward to the weekend until I found out my aunt and uncle were taking a trip to Johnson City. That meant being alone with my grandma for two days. The last time I was alone with her for a day we almost killed each other. This would not be fun. I only had biomedical technology left, unless you count driver's ed after school for another three hours. We had a vocab quiz which only took us about fifteen minutes and the rest of the 75 minutes left in the period were ours to do whatever we wanted. Jonny came and took his seat next to me and I just decided to doze off. I woke up a few minutes before the senior bell was about to ring. Yeah the seniors got to leave 10 minutes before everyone else. Jonny finally noticed I was awake.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said smiling brilliantly.

"Hey." I said groggily wishing I didn't have on makeup so I could rub my eyes.

"Hey Alls, I have a lot of stuff I need to do today, so I'm gonna leave at the senior bell." He informed me.

That woke me right up. "You can't do that!" I whispered at him.

"Yeah I can." he laughed.

"You'll get in major trouble!"

"Um seniors can leave at the senior bell Ally. I thought you knew how that worked." He replied.

"Since when are you a senior?" I asked getting more and more confused.

"You didn't know I was a senior?" he asked honestly surprised.

"Uh no. I kinda just assumed you were a junior. Wait a minute. How come you have never left at the senior bell before?"

"I wanted to spend more time with you." He said winking and getting up just as the bell rang. I was left speechless. I started to rethink everything. I mean I know two years isn't that much of a difference but still. I was flattered beyond belief that a junior liked me and now knowing he was a senior just blew my mind. In that moment I figured out that Jonny must've had really strong feelings for me because he could get any girl he wanted. He was extremely good looking, captain of the football team, and add senior onto that, he was a babe magnet. Yet he was sticking around with a sophomore who wouldn't even give him the time of day. I still wasn't going to forgive him but I guess I could take it a little easier on him. I was still thinking about Austin all the time. But I was starting to wonder if I should just forget about him. I had no reason to have any kind of feelings for him. Sure he kind of saved me, I told him something about my past, we had a moment. But nothing else. Maybe I should focus on friends instead of guys from now on. I was thinking this all through during driver's ed. The car ride home was pretty silent other than my aunt giving me instructions about the weekend and when to give my grandma her pills and stuff. They dropped me off at the end of the driveway and drove off so they could get on the road. I started my hike up our driveway and was about to the top when I stopped dead in my tracks. Jonny was standing in front of my house holding a bunch of heart shaped balloons standing by a giant poster that said "Will you go to homecoming with me?" I was caught totally off guard and had no words to say. I hadn't even thought about homecoming here. He was standing there smiling waiting for his answer but the only word I could conjure up was "Um…" He walked up to me and took my hand. Wow this was like déjà vu.

"I really like you Ally. I know you are still angry with me for what I did at the party," I cringed at the mention of that, "I understand. It was horrible. I just want to be with you. And I feel like you are the only one I can really talk to." He said taking a step closer. In that moment my mind went blank accept for one face. Austin's. But you know what. It wasn't Austin standing here asking me to homecoming, it was his brother.

Again the only word I could force out was "Ok." But this time I was saying more happily than last time. And this time instead of hugging me and spinning me around, he closed the distance between us and kissed me. I tensed up at first but relaxed after a few seconds. He was the first to pull away. My eyes were still closed. So that's what a first kiss is supposed to be like. I was still floating down from heaven when he snapped me out of my haze by stepping away a little bit.

"I should get going, but I'll call you later." he said obviously happier than he was a few minutes ago. He handed me the balloons and gave me another peck before he walked off toward his house. I stood there for another minute before I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the giant poster and sent it to all of my friends. I then put it inside the garage and went into the house. My grandma was taking a nap which I was grateful for because she hadn't noticed that I was a little late walking in the door. Right away I was greeted by our dogs, the best part of getting home every day. They attacked me with kisses and I sat down so I could pet them when my phone started vibrating like crazy. All my friends were responding and congratulating me. All of a sudden I got a text from Max. CRAP! I completely forgot to respond to him on Saturday! I felt like such a jerk. I hesitantly opened his text.

To Ally: Hey Alls, I heard you have a boyfriend now. I guess that kind of answered my question. That's great. I hope you're happy.

Man news really spreads fast. I wasn't mad at any of my friends for telling people, it just surprised me that people actually cared. Well when it came to my personal life they always cared. I am just surprised that nobody had really asked me _why_ I really moved. I mean my closest friends knew but no one questioned why I was moving out of the blue. It's probably a good thing they didn't though because I wouldn't have explained to them anyway. Only a few people know that my mom is the reason we moved and can't go back. Only a few people know that we moved but she didn't move with us. Even fewer people know that my mom is sitting in a drug rehab in Indiana.

* * *

big reveal there! review and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**hey all you lovely people! :) here is another chapter for you! remember to review! :) i would really appreciate it. it might even motivate me to write another chapter faster** ;)

* * *

I called my bestfriend from back home even though I knew he wouldn't really care. Or maybe he would. I could never tell because he never showed much emotion. As usual nobody picked up. So I just sat not knowing what to do. I tried calling my other best friend Katie and was about to give up hope when she picked up at the last minute.

"Hello?"

"HI!" I said in my high pitched voice that I used on the phone. Don't ask me why. "How's it going?"

"Oh pretty good, you know just sore from helping lug heavy lights for drama club. How 'bout you?"

"Oh pretty good, you know just got a boyfriend and had my first kiss!" I know, that wasn't my first kiss but I hadn't told anybody what happened that night, not even my best friend. The only people that knew of it were Jonny, Austin, and I and that's the way it was going to stay.

"Oh my god! Really?! I'm so happy for you!" she squealed through the phone, something she almost never did. I almost started crying again because I missed her so much but I had had one break down already since we moved and I didn't want to put her through that again, so I held it in and replaced it with a joke. We joked for the rest of the conversation and I reminded her to skype me. She agreed and we hung up. Now what was I supposed to do? I was left alone with my thoughts, which usually wasn't a good thing. I didn't like to give myself time to think about things because I usually over-thought things. Well too late now.

My mind wandered all over the place. It finally landed back on my mom. The more I thought about all the things she had done, the angrier I got. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I knew Jonny said he had things to, but I had to see someone. I decided to put something cute on, so I put on a pair of jean shorts with one of my favorite shirts. It was hot pink, fitted at the top and about half way down, it flared out. I put on a pair of white ballet flats to go with. I figured I better leave a note for my grandma although she would probably be upset that I was leaving without her permission. When I finished writing everything down, I grabbed my bag and hurried over to the Moon's house.

I rang the doorbell and waited enjoying the sun on my skin. The door swung open and my heart dropped into my stomach. I hadn't in my wildest dreams expected Austin to answer the door. There was a really long awkward silence. I lost track after 3 minutes of the both of us just standing there staring at each other.

Finally I cleared my throat and said, "Is Jonny home?" more sheepishly than I intended.

His face twisted with disgust when he heard his brother's name. "He went to work. He won't be home till around 10:30 maybe 11 o'clock." He answered looking anywhere but at me.

I sighed in frustration. I would not stand for this bullshit. "Then that gives us time to talk." I said pushing my way into the house. I waited to hear an objection, but instead I heard the door close and I waited for him to lead the way. Nobody else seemed to be home. He lead me up to what I guess was his room. I stopped in the doorway while he went and sat on his bed and looked up at me. That's when I let everything loose. "What the hell was that on Friday? We were having a great time and then you just took off! I told you something personal and you never even responded to it. I mean I know the moment was interrupted and everything but you had a million other chances to bring it back up. Even though it wasn't my favorite thing to talk about, it still drove me crazy that you never said a word about the deep emotion story I told you! Why did you run away anyway? Was it something I did? Did I smell? What was it? I have had people run away from me in the past and it hurt just as much when you did it. It may not have been the same thing but it cut into the wounds that were just starting to heal. So explain yourself." When I finished I had to take a second to catch my breath. I was really proud of myself for that. I stood there and waited for the explanation and I was not leaving that spot until I got it.

When he finally stopped looking scared, he sighed and decided to speak. "Ok this is really hard for me to talk about. Ok so last year I was dating this girl Kira. I thought I was in love with her, but when it came time for the Sadie Hawkins dance, she dumped me and went with someone else. I dropped off the deep end. I started drinking to numb the pain. I became an alcoholic. After a while, my parents got tired of peeling me off the sidewalk and sent me to a rehab. I still managed to keep up with my school work and I talked to the few friends I still had. I was still really depressed though. I got through enough of the program that my parents decided to just let me come home. Everywhere I look, I think of her. But when I was with you, I didn't. You helped me forget. I was starting to feel those feelings again and I just couldn't risk getting close to you and having the same thing happen. But it looks like my brother got the girl again." He said looking down.

"What do you mean again? You don't mean-"

"Yup. Jonny is the one my girlfriend dumped me for."


	12. Chapter 12

**hey sorry for the long wait. i have been sick and a lot has been happening. but here is a chapter for all you cool cats haha (; but yeah remember to review and i hope you enjoy. i know its short but it is eventful. i will try to post another one tomorrow or friday but until then review review review! :)**

* * *

I knocked on her door quietly and poked my head in. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Everyone did. I hated to wake her up but I needed her permission to go. I said "Grandma" softly a few times because I didn't want to scare her waking her up. I eventually just shook her foot lightly and that got her up. "Hey grandma, I was wondering if I could go to the movies with my friend."

"Well sure! I don't mind being alone. Do you need some money?" she asked excitedly because I finally had a friend.

"Um you really don't have to." I assured her but accepted the ten dollars she gave me, laughing in my head at how little ten dollars gets you these days. I called a cab, but I told my grandma that my friend's mom was picking me up. It rocks not being broke anymore. I grabbed a wad of cash from my secret hiding place and stuffed it in my pocket. I really didn't feel like bringing a purse so I just put my phone in my pocket and headed out the door to wait for my ride.

* * *

The movie was getting really good and really scary, just the way I like it. The only problem was the couple right in front of us was making out. Not just normal making out, but like disgusting making out. I was feeling really uncomfortable. Trish noticed and said "Don't worry the movie is almost over. Oh and I think that's Mackenzie from my Spanish 2. She is a real slut. But I can't remember the guy's name."

"I can't see his face." I said craning my neck to get a better view. Wait! Why would I want to get a better view? I just sat back in my seat and tried to ignore them for the rest of the movie, but they were making hard because they started getting noisy and I looked to Trish and made a gagging face. The movie finally ended and the lights started coming back on. I felt my popcorn coming back up when the couple in front of us got up. Trish looked at them at the same time and let out an "Oh shit." At that moment they looked back at us and the boy's face turned white as a ghost. Austin was right. I was so disgusted. I couldn't breathe. I felt like the room was spinning. I got up and sprinted out of there. I ran out of the theater and kept running. Everything was a blur. I kept running until I stopped in front of a house. I was sweating and my face must have been a mess from my tears smearing my makeup. I don't even remember running this far but somehow I must have. I pounded on the door and when it opened I practically fell into Austin's arms. At this point I was crying hysterically. He just stroked my hair and tried to calm me down.

"What happened Ally?" he asked softly.

I managed to mumble out a few words of what happened and he seemed to understand. He led me into the house and closed the door behind us. He pulled me to the couch and we sat down and he just pulled me into his chest and comforted me for what seemed like hours. When I finally stopped sobbing and shaking, I looked at the time. My grandma expected me home twenty minutes ago. I got up and stretched. Without saying a word, Austin walked me to the bathroom and got out a cloth. He gently cleaned my face and it went way too quickly. I hugged him one more time in the doorway, and was about to walk away when my phone started ringing. I picked it up and it was my aunt.

"Hey honey where are you?" she asked kind of urgently.

"On my way home." I said confused.

"Okay well hurry up and lock the doors and don't answer for anyone."

"What's going on Liz?" I asked more alert now.

"We are on our way back right now, but I just got a call from Shannon."

It took me a minute to place who the name belonged to. "And what?" I was really getting worried now.

"Your mom left the rehab today."

I froze and didn't know how to react. My first instinct was to break down again but I really didn't want to do that in front of Austin again. All I replied is "Okay" before I hung up. I looked to Austin and said "Family emergency" and jogged over to my house. When I closed the door behind me and locked it, I collapsed and the tears started all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry again for the long wait, but i tried to make this chapter longer! i hope you like it. now i'm off to bed haha**

* * *

I was still sitting on the floor crying. I knew I needed to get up and clean myself up before my grandma saw me. I ran into the bathroom and washed my face again. When I thought I had myself together again I was about to go and talk to my grandma when I realized I didn't know what to say to her. I texted Liz and told her I didn't want to be the one to have to tell grandma about this so she agreed that we would tell my grandma when they got home. I managed to tell my grandma that I had a good time with my friend and say goodnight without letting my smile fall the whole time. When I was in my bedroom I called my best friend's house. He finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Toby! Where have you been dude?" I asked excited that he had answered.

"Oh you know around… What's up?"

"Can I talk to your mom real quick?" Yeah I bet you're wondering why I wanted to talk to his mom. Okay so me and Toby have been friends since kindergarten and our moms are friends too. so I figured that was where my mom would show up when she got back to Chicago and I wanted to give Toby's mom, Sarah, a heads up.

"Uh sure. Here you go." He said confused, handing over the phone.

"What's up Ally?" Sarah answered.

"I have some news, I just wanted to give you a heads up that my mom left the rehab today and she will probably head over by you."

"What? I thought she still had quite a few months if not a year left in there."

"Okay let me rephrase that, my mom quit rehab today."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. She doesn't really have any other friends so I figured she would come to you looking for a place to live. I would strongly advise you not to let her stay because she's like herpes. Once you got her, she ain't goin' anywhere."

"I can't exactly turn her away, but she can only stay for a night or two. I have a life I really don't need the drama."

"I know. No one needs this."

"I'm sorry honey. What does this mean for you?"

"Well from here on, it's going to get ugly. Uncle Glen is going to contact a lawyer and they will seek full custody of me I guess."

"Well I'll let you know if she comes here honey."

"Ok, thanks. Sorry to have involved you in the drama."

"It's ok, I'll talk to you later." She said and hung up. Okay.. so what do I do now? I changed into a tank top and my favorite pajama shorts. They had monkeys on them and since they were guy shorts, they had a doodle hole, which is why I couldn't wear them out of the house. I brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth. I was too strung up to fall asleep, so I took a Tylenol P.M. and waited for it to kick in. I plugged my phone in to charge for the night and noticed 5 missed calls from Jonny. How did I miss that? I was not ready to talk to him so I just put my phone on silent and decided to look through my old year books, missing the way things used to be. I flipped through the pages getting angry all over again looking at all of the pictures I was cropped out of. I mean seriously did someone on the yearbook committee have it out for me. In one picture you can even see my hair! I guess I probably should've joined a club or some sport or something to get my picture in there more. But I did see a lot of the same faces again and again that weren't in any club or sport. I guess I just wasn't popular enough. But yet everyone knew my name. But definitely not for the right reasons. I got to a page with my old crush's picture on it and sighed. I did kind of miss him. I missed the days when I would just crush on a guy without getting my heart stomped all over. I started thinking about Jonny when I heard a scratching at my door. I got up to let one of my dogs into my room. She ran right past me and hopped up in my bed. I just laughed and shook my head when there was a tapping at my window. The first person that flashed into my mind was my mom, but then I realized it would be kind of impossible for her to get here that fast, but I still moved the curtain back with caution, I mean how many other people knew where I lived… I was kind of surprised to find Austin standing there, but relieved as well. I had heard my grandma go to bed not long ago, so I pointed to the backyard and he understood what I meant. I snuck to the back door and let him in. I was glad Liz and Glen weren't home yet because a bell goes off in their bedroom every time a door or window is opened. To my surprise he pulled me in for a hug when he stepped through the door. His hair was wet, so I assumed he had just taken a shower. Man did he smell good. I relaxed in his warm embrace and prayed it would never end. I laid my head on his chest and felt the safest I have in a long time. The whole time I had known Jonny, he never made me feel safe like this. Wait.. why was I having these thoughts about Austin? Why was he even here? As much as it killed me to do this, I pulled away and looked at him. He looked down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"How are you doing? I was worried about you. I just wanted to check up on you." He whispered. I suddenly realized we were standing in the middle of my living room and anyone could walk in at any moment. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room quietly closing the door behind me. I figured I could trust Austin so I sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to me. I sighed not knowing where to start, so I just blurted a bunch of stuff out at once.

"My mom is a crack addict and she was in a rehab in Indiana but she left today and I think she might be coming to get me but I really don't want to go with her and I am afraid to be in the same room with her because she intimidates me and I really hate her for all of the things she has done and she stole all the money in my bank account and sold my grandma's painkillers and lied to her best friend and brought drug dealers to the house and built up about $4000 in debt on her credit cards and when I was little she used to bring me to crack houses in the bad neighborhoods of Chicago and make out with strangers in front of me and do drugs with me in the backseat of the car and we slept in strangers houses well they were strangers to me at least and that is how my parents met but my dad is dead and one time we had to pick her up from jail and another time she hit a parked car and drove away and when I got too old for her to take with she would just leave me with my grandparents and we like lived with them and I didn't understand why my mom would sometimes leave and when I was in about seventh grade I realized what she was doing and I started hating her and she kept liquor in the house and I always knew when she had been drinking because she would start acting weird or she would get really aggressive and I would just hide until she left to go do drugs and she would call in the middle of the night asking my grandma for money and if my grandma said no my mom would start crying and saying that they knew where we lived and they would hurt her and us and I was afraid to sleep at night because they had copies of her keys and one time she told me she stole from her drug dealers and I was so afraid to be at home and then I decided to tell my uncle and we had an intervention and she didn't want to go but it was either she had to go to rehab or we would kick her out on the streets and she started swearing at my aunt and I really didn't want her to do that because all her siblings wanted to do was help but we convinced her to go and she was on a plane in the next hour and then we searched the house for drugs and we found a bunch of alcohol and my uncle changed the locks and for the first time in a long time, I slept through the night." I had my eyes squeezed shut because I didn't want to see Austin's reaction to my freak out.

"Wow." Was all he could manage to say at the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

**hi there! i wasnt going to update today, but reading one of the reviews gave me an idea for the story, so let me know what you think! :) i hope you like it!**

* * *

"I know that is a lot to process and I don't expect you to know what to say to that. Not many people really do. But I just had to tell that to someone and you are one of the only people here that I really trust. I mean I don't think I ever really trusted Jonny. And the fact that you came to check on me and-" Austin put his finger to my mouth to quiet my rambling.

"I just can't imagine having to go through that my whole life. You probably don't want anything to do with me after what I told you earlier then…" he said looking away.

I grabbed his chin and turned his face towards mine and said "Just because you had an addiction, doesn't mean I don't want anything to do with you. The fact that you found the strength to quit makes me have so much more respect for you. I am so glad you are here with me. I don't know how I would be handling this situation without you right now-" I got cut off by my dog barking. I whispered her name harshly to get her to be quiet but she was really barking and growling. She must have just heard a plane or a car going by or something. But then my heart skipped a beat when I heard the faint sound of the alarm system letting us know that a window or door had been opened. "Austin?"

"Yeah?" he whispered and I could tell he had heard it too.

"Do you remember if I locked the door?"

"I don't remember.."

"My heart was thumping in my chest and I slowly reached for my phone and my first action was turning on the tracker we had installed in my phone. Then I shoved it down in my bra. I tiptoed to my bedroom door. I know. What the hell was I thinking? At this point in the movie you would all be yelling at the stupid girl not to go into the dark closet or something, but don't bother because I was just too curious. I slowly turned the door knob, and next thing I knew, two men in hoodies rushed at me.

* * *

**Gary (the next door neighbor)**

I didn't know what I was watching. I was instantly curious when I saw an unfamiliar black car car pull into the driveway next door. I saw two men in hoodies get out and start creeping around the house to the back yard. I know, alarms should have been blaring in my head but I just couldn't force myself to move. Wait a minute.. that car.. I _had _seen it before. It had been driving down this street a lot in the past hour. I had never seen the woman in the driver's seat in this area before. It had Illinois plates on it. Maybe it was a relative of Liz and Glen's… but then why would those guys be creeping around the yard in the dark. I instantly ran and called the police when I saw the two men come running out of the house with two bodies slung over their shoulders. But I was too late. They were gone and out of sight before anyone even picked up. I explained the situation and they said they were sending squads out right away to look, but they would probably be long gone by then. As I was about to call Liz and Glen to break this news to them, I saw a light go on in the house. I grabbed a baseball bat and sprinted over there, because as far as I knew, only two people had been in that house at the time. I felt bad enough letting them get kidnapped, but there was no way I was going to let the house get robbed too. I walked through the door they left open and ran to the room I saw the light go on in. Just as I was approaching the door, an elderly woman opened it up and we were both shocked to see each other.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" she yelled clearly shaken up.

"Wait! If you are still here, who else did those guys take?" I asked pretty confused.


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys sorry for the long wait! but i just wanted to give you a short chapter to keep you going :) in this chapter we have a little more of Ally's back story, so please remember to review and let me know what you think of the big plot twist in the story! i gladly accept constructive criticism! well enjoy! :))**

* * *

**Austin POV**

I woke up in what looked like a bedroom, or at least a cheap version of a bedroom. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. There was a shower curtain going around the bed and noises coming from the other sound of the shower curtain. Then I realized that this was just a mattress on the floor and it clicked in my mind what probably went on in this bed. I really didn't want to focus on that right now. I heard a muffled moan (not the kind your thinking of) and looked next to me. Ally was lying face down on the bed. I went to help her but my hands were duck taped behind my back and my mouth was taped shut. I tried to make a sound that sort of resembled "Ally" and she turned her head to me. She was duck taped too. She looked around taking in her surroundings and her face went completely white. I could tell she had been here before. Tears started rushing down her face. Suddenly a humongous guy pulled back the curtain and smiled. It was an awful sight considering he was missing half his teeth.

"Well, good to see you awake sugar plum." He said. Even his voice sent chills down my spine. "You sho are uh pretty little thang." He walked up to her and squatted down. Ally tried to squirm away but failed. He untapped her and held her face in his hand looking her over. He needed to get his dirty hands off of her like now.

"Who are you? Why did you take us?" she spat out.

"Well shoot! Don't ya 'member this place?" he asked grinning at her, which made me throw up in my mouth a little bit.

"Who put you up to this?"

"I thank you alreay kno thu answer tuh that question." He said a little more seriously. "Don' worrey. Yo mamma will be up soon." He said. He talked like he was uneducated and from the slums. Ally's eyes widened at the mention of her mother. But until then, how bout we have a lil fun." He said smiling creepily. This really woke me. I started squirming and yelling. "Wut are you doin up?!" he said taken by surprise. Before I could do anything, or not do anything considering I was still taped up, he came over and punched me in the face. Hard. I decided it was probably best for me to act like I was out cold so I did. When he turned to go after Ally again, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She was crying and smacking his arm and trying everything to get away. "I like me some white meat." He said, completely unaffected by Ally's attempts to get away. Just as I was about to take action, another man walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he hissed. He already sounded much more intelligent that this asshole.

"I was juss gon have a lil fun with the snow flake." He said stroking her face.

"You know it would be a bad idea to do that. If boss found out…"

"I ain scared of that little woman!"

"I'm not talking about her mother." He said sternly.

The creepy one's eyes lit up with realization and he dropped Ally on the bed. The smart one stepped further into the room. "Now I suggest you go and keep yourself busy another way and don't come back here." He said obviously showing he was in charge.

"But I-"

"Get yo ass out of here!" he said shoving the creep out of the curtain, and closing it behind him. He stepped towards Ally and when she backed up, he held his hands up. "Now honey I am sorry, but I'm gonna have to tape you back up. Boss's orders." He said soothingly while grabbing a roll of duct tape. "I know you probably don't remember me, but I remember you. You have grown up to be such a beautiful young woman. Do you remember when you were waiting for you mom out in your car seat and a man came out to get you, and carried you inside, and gave you a jar of gum balls? Well that was me. It was so long ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday. I am only here because I owe a favor, but I am not into all this crap. I used to like your mom, but she made her choice and I don't want anything to do with her once my favor is done. I wish I didn't have to do this, but you know what kind of people we're dealing with here. If I can do something to help, I will but for now just stay quiet and act like you're sleeping." He whispered while gently applying a piece of duct tape over her mouth. She looked up at him, thanking him with her eyes and laid down next to me. He patted her head and left. She turned over to look at me, but I pretended I was asleep. Now that I think about it, I was feeling kind of tired, so I just let myself drift off.


	16. Chapter 16

**remember to review! :) (oh and i am thinking of starting another story from an idea i had so let me know if you want me to focus all on just this one or start another one)**

* * *

**Aunt Liz's POV**

I almost hadn't answered when I saw my next door neighbor's number come across on my phone, but something told me to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey where are you guys? I have some bad news." He exclaimed sounding out of breath. I also heard a lot of background noise on the other end.

"We're on our way home. Why? What happened?" I asked starting to panic a little.

I was expecting him to say something to reassure me or let know not to freak out but he didn't. "Your niece was taken from your house a few minutes ago. The cops are here and there are five squads out looking, but there is something else. Someone else was taken with her. I saw two bodies taken from you house and your mom was still there so I don't know if you knew who was over or..." he informed me. My heart just about dropped into my stomach. We were only ten minutes away from home. I hung up the phone and informed my husband Glen of what was going on and he stayed silent and sped up. When we got to the house we were questioned thoroughly. It had been an hour and the cops still hadn't found them. They were probably over state lines by now. All of a sudden, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I whipped out my phone and turned on the tracker app, and sure enough, the little dot marking Haley's location was on the move. I silently thanked god that she had managed to turn it on. I ran over to where Glen and the police were standing and showed them the tracking app. According to this, she was somewhere in Kentucky already. It made me sick to think how fast they must have been traveling to get that far that fast. It was obvious where they were heading. I decided to take action while the cops stood around scratching their heads trying to decide what to do. I quietly slipped away and got into the driver's seat of my car. I nearly had a heart attack when Glen said, "Let's get moving if you want to catch up to them." from next to me in the passenger's seat.

"How did you know I was going to go after them?" I asked.

"I know my wife." He said giving me a knowing look. He led my hand and gave it a squeeze and I turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway to find our Ally Cat.


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys! sorry i havent been updating, but things have been kind of busy. but i just wanted to give you a quick chapter to let you know i am still alive haha. so here you go and remember to review! :)**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

After the confrontation with the creepy dude, and Austin getting his lights punched out, I decided to stay quiet. I just laid there admiring Austin's features. He has been through so much already, I can't believe I got him into this. Of course I couldn't have predicted that we were going to get kidnapped. But if I had to be kidnapped I was relieved it was with Austin. I really don't know how I would be handling this situation without him right now. I suddenly heard the curtain being pulled back and my body stiffened up. Austin heard it too because his eyes shot open. They shifted to the person behind me. I felt the bed shit as whoever it was sat down next to me. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to pound right out of my chest. I stayed as still as I could when I felt a hand stroke my hair. It was too gentle to be a man so there was only one other person it could be. I really didn't want to but I turned my head to look at my mother for the first time in over six months.

"Hi sweet heart." She said still stroking my hair. "You look so beautiful. You've lost so much weight!" since my mouth was still duct taped all I did was stare at her. Just seeing her made my throat feel tight and tears escaped my eyes. It wasn't that I was exactly happy to see her, especially under the circumstances. But she was still my mom. She took this as me being relieved to see her and she bent down and hugged me resting her chin on the top of my head. I squirmed around to try to show her that I wanted her to get off of me. She gave me one last squeeze then released me. She carefully pulled the tape off of my mouth. I had no idea what to say to her and I really didn't want to say anything to her. So I just looked her up and down and took in her appearance. She looked really skinny, and let me tell you, my mom has always been a big woman. But now she was just so _thin_… Well I didn't have to question the reason for that. I snapped back to reality and the anger inside of me that had been building up, all let loose in four words that I could not have managed to say with any more venom than I did.

"They're coming for me." I spit out glaring at her. I did not see what was coming next. She slapped me across the cheek, and let me tell you, for being as skinny as she was, she had not lost any of her strength.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" she snapped back.

"When is the last time you acted as a mother to me?" I yelled back.

"Your uncle has been corrupting you. That's all. I know you don't mean it. Those are his words not yours. They have been wanting to take you away from me for a while and I'm not going to let them do it. You're MY baby girl! Not Liz's!" she ranted.

"They are on their way right now and they are going to take us home!" I yelled, and as the words left my mouth I remembered Austin was still lying awake behind me. I shot a quick glance in his direction and he was just looking at the bed probably feeling awkward. I looked back at my mom as she started laughing bitterly.

"Please Ally. I'm hurt that you really think I'm that stupid. If you are talking about your phone, we dumped that a LONG time ago." My eyes widened as I realized it wasn't in my bra anymore, and shivers went down my spine when I realized that someone had to of stuck their hand down there to get it. She just laughed again and walked away forgetting to put tape back on my mouth. I hurried and turned around to Austin to get to work on the tape with my teeth.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

Glen and I were speeding down the highway somewhere in Ohio.

"This isn't right Glen. I don't understand where they're going. I was almost positive that they were going back to Chicago." I said baffled. I had already alerted all of our connections in Chicago to be on the lookout for Jill's black Impala.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? Why don't you check again to make sure." He said. I knew we were but just to be sure, I checked the little moving dot that was supposed to be Ally. When I looked, I did a double take. According to my phone we were right on top of her, but the only other car on the road was a semi-truck. Holy shit! Ally must be on the back of the truck! I had Glen signal for the truck driver to pull over. Eventually he did and I was out of the car before it was even completely stopped. I ran up to the trucker's door just as he was getting out.

"Where is she?!" I yelled at him.

"Where is who?!" he yelled back obviously confused and flustered.

"Open the back of you truck now." I ordered. I guess there must have been something pretty convincing about my voice because he did what I said. When he unlocked the latch and lifted the door, it was completely empty accept for a white piece of paper sitting under, you guessed it, Ally's phone. I hopped up into the truck and snatched up the note and her phone and read what the paper said. _"Nice try"_ I crumpled it up and whipped it to the ground. "I knew this was wrong!" I yelled, angry at myself for not trusting my instincts. Glen bent over and picked up the note. He folded it and stuck it in his pocket. At least one person was staying calm in this situation.

Now is when the truck driver decided to speak up. "I have no idea how that got there I swear!" he said holding his hands up. "Someone must've slipped that back there when I stopped to get a bite to eat in North Carolina." He babbled on.

"Well I guess now we need to head where it all began. Sweet home Chicago." Glen said. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Glen stepped up to help me down from the back of the truck. I thanked the truck driver quickly and hopped back in the car. I was determined now. She has royally pissed me off, and I am not someone you want to cross paths with when I'm angry.

* * *

**so let me know what you think! and dont worry, things will be taking a happy turn soon haha. but until next time REVIEW! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey there guys! i am so sorry for not updating in a while. i have been having some mommy issues but i really wanted to give you guys a chapter, so here you go! i hope you enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

I carefully worked on the tape around Austin's hands and as soon as I made a rip big enough, he worked his hands apart. I couldn't wait to get my hands on some mouth wash because duct tape does _not_ taste good. He freed my hands so I could untie my feet and he worked on his. I was frantically looking around, waiting for someone to come in and bust us but it was going good so far- Oops! Spoke too soon. The creepy guy from before walked in holding a leash and collar. I think I just about threw up in my mouth just thinking about what he was going to use that for. But before he had time to process what was happening, I whipped my leg up to kick him in the face. He flew back onto his butt. Well I guess cheerleading paid off. I grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him out of the makeshift bedroom. We were running down a hall and we came to the stairs. I slowed down and put my finger to my lips warning Austin to be quiet. I slowly crept up the stairs sticking to the edge so that one of the steps didn't creak. We made it to the top and I poked my head around the corner. Just as I suspected, there were people sitting around up there. There was one guy sitting at a folding table counting money. Not just a little stack of money. Like the whole table was full of money. There was another guy sitting on the couch pouring a line of powder on the table. I wasn't sure what he was about to snort, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. There was a girl passed out on the couch next to him and all the she had covering her was a blanket. I didn't stay there any longer to wonder if she was dead or alive. I charged toward the guy counting the money and flipped the table up at him, taking him by surprise. But I had lost that element of surprised when the other guy grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around me, restricting my arms. I guess I didn't whip the table hard enough because the other guy was getting back up. At this point Austin finally made a move and tackled him to the ground, while I struggled with the guy still holding me. I did the only thing I could do in this situation, I head butted him with the back of my head. He let out a yell of pain and let go with one of his hands to hold his nose which was now bleeding. I took this opportunity to punch him down where it hurts. I must pack a pretty strong punch, because he whimpered and fell to his knees. Even Austin and thug number one stopped what they were doing to cringe for a second before going back at each other. Austin wasn't getting anywhere fast with thug number one considering he was twice as big as Austin, and was now on top. I grabbed him by the back of the collar and pulled back as hard as I could. It didn't do much good, because all I did was help him to his feet. He then started kicking Austin in the ribs. I had to do something, anything, to get him to stop.

"Hey meat head!" I yelled at him. He turned to face me and started walking towards me and I used a move my mom had taught me long ago, when she was still kind of herself. I walked forward also, and with as much force as I could muster up, I connected the heel of my hand with his nose. I guess I hit the right angle, because he instantly fell to the floor. Thug number two was starting to recover so I ran back up to him and gave him a good kick to make sure he wouldn't be reproducing. We didn't need any more guys like him in the world. I then walked back over to Austin and helped him up, putting his arm around my shoulder so I could help him out the door. One we got down the steps, I was trying to move us along as fast as I could, considering one of the people in the house could come after us at any time, but Austin was just too banged up. "Austin, I know this is gonna hurt but we have to get out of here." I said apologizing in advance. Now I may be small, but my adrenaline was still pumping, and we needed to get the hell out of this neighborhood, so I grabbed Austin's arm and wrapped it around my neck, and then as gently as I could, picked Austin up over my shoulder. He cried out in pain, probably having a couple cracked, if not broken, ribs. I couldn't exactly run with him, but I was speed walking as fast as I could, which was faster than we were moving before. I made as many turns as I could, making sure never to turn the same way two times in a row. If they did come after us, I wanted to make it as hard as possible for them to find us.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

Glen and I had been driving hopelessly around the streets of Maywood looking for any sign of Ally. The sun was starting to set, and I was about to suggest going to meet with the rest of the family and find a place to stay for the night when I screeched on the brakes coming to a stop.

_Flashback_

_Haley and I were in our first counseling session and she was telling us her memories of this one house her mom used to take her to when she was younger._

_"I will never forget that red house on the corner… So many horrible things happened in that house that I was oblivious to at the time. I loved and hated that house all at the same time. I loved it because I could do whatever I wanted there. But that was also the problem. When I needed my mom, she was too high to care, and there was no one else in that house that gave a shit, so I was pretty much on my own. I spent way too many nights there, sleeping in dirty places. I would try to guilt my mom into taking me home by saying I missed grandma, but it never worked. I'm glad I never have to step foot in that place again." She said. I cringed to myself. It seemed like there was always one bad memory after another, waiting to be uncovered._

_End of flashback_

I pulled to car to the curb and parked it. There in front of us, stood a red house on the corner of the street. Just looking at the house gave me an eerie feeling. Before I knew it, I was getting out of the car and walking up the porch to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited. I was willing to be a civil person as long as they would cooperate in giving Ally back to us. The door whipped open and I was face to face with a guy that looked like he had taken quite a blow to the face, and he did not look like he was in a good mood.

"Good evening. I'm here looking for Ally. If she's here, I suggest you let her go now before it gets ugly." I said in as sweet a voice I could manage. I took a second to take a peek in the house. There was a table flipped over and a bunch of money on the floor. There was a guy sitting on the couch with tissues up his nose that had blood on them, and he had an ice pack on his crotch. Next to him, there was a girl lying there passed out with only a blanket covering her. The man that answered the door noticed me glancing in and took a step in front of me to block my view.

"Go home and stop throwing threats snowflake. You don't know who you're messing with." He said while lifting his shirt to show off the gun that was tucked into his pants. He started to close the door but I stuck my foot in the way and pulled Glen's gun out of my pocket and put the end of it against the tip of his nose, grabbing his collar so he couldn't move away.

"No, I don't think YOU know who YOU'RE messing with." I spat back at him. His eyes were wide with shock. He had released mama bear and I was ready to open a can of whoop-ass on anyone who messed with my cubs.

"She isn't here! She left not too long ago." He said, his voice shakier than before. "I didn't even want to have a part in this! None of us did! But our boss is pretty scary so I suggest you get out of here to go look for her before he finds out she's gone." He said, sounding pretty sincere. All of a sudden, something clicked in my head. He said "before _he_ finds out"… I had just automatically assumed Jill was in charge.

"He who?" I asked cautiously. He gulped before answering.

"His name is Michael… He is Ally's dad." He said. My grip on his shirt loosened and he push my foot out of the way and shut the door. I always thought her dad was dead.. We really need to find Ally now.

* * *

**that is all for now my lovlies! i will probably update tomorrow. so REVIEW! :)**


End file.
